Rootless Tree
by GalaMD
Summary: Tuvo que cernirse el Apocalipsis sobre el Edén para que aquel apátrida pudiera regresar del exilio a contemplar, con resentimiento y anhelo, las ruinas y cenizas de lo que una vez poseyó. SPOILERS SERIES 4 FINALE. BenPOV


**Disclaimer:** No son míos. Yo sólo cojo prestados los juguetes de JJ de vez en cuando. Además, si los pobres del vuelo 815 hubieran sido paridos de mi cabeza, los servicios sociales los habrían rescatado y enviado a una familia mejor que les mimara, cuidara y no les sometieran a torturas continuas. Habrían acabado siendo adoptados por las autoras losteras de mi flist y yo metida con camisa de fuerza en cualquier casa de locos xDç

El título del fic procede de una canción homónima de Damien Rice que les recomiendo encarecidamente.

_What I want from this  
Is learn to let go  
No, not of you  
Of all that's been told  
Killers re-invent and believe  
And this leans on me, just like a rootless..._

_Btw_ siento muchísimo la sobrecarga soundtrackiana del fic, pero es lo que tienen los descubrimientos musicales cuando te pasas días re-escuchándolos nonstop xDDD o si encuentras cds con discografías completas que hace tiempo que echabas de menos xDD Si les aburren muchos los encabezamientos pasen al meollo directamente xD

**Rating:** K?

**Género:** Drama.

**Spoilers:** Por su seguridad: hasta la finale de la cuarta temporada.

**Summary: **Tuvo que cernirse el Apocalipsis sobre el Edén para que aquel apátrida pudiera regresar del exilio a contemplar, con resentimiento y anhelo, las ruinas y cenizas de lo que una vez poseyó.

* * *

_If a plane were to fall from the sky  
How big a hole would it leave  
In the surface of the earth  
The surface of the earth_

_Come on now  
You knew you were lost  
But you carried on anyway  
Oh come on now  
You knew you had no time  
But you let the day drift away_

**(The Racing Rats- Editors)**

_Prepare myself f__or a war  
And I don't know what I'm doing this for  
Trying to let it all go  
But how can I when you still don't know?_

_I could wait for you  
Like that hole in your boot  
Waiting to be fixed  
I could wait for you  
What good would that do  
But to leave me pricked?_

_Cheers darlin'  
Here's to you and your lover  
...darling_

**(Prague – Damien Rice)**

**Rootless tree**

Le ensimismaban los gorjeos tan vivos de aquella cosita madrugadora. Blanca nacarada _(supuso que por una siempre cautelosa protección de la tierna piel del látigo justiciero del sol que quemaba la arena de la playa)_ y de ojos grandes, de color indeterminado en aquella oscuridad, pero definitivamente curiosos, pues le seguían y le buscaban incansables. Las manitas se balanceaban torpemente, con algarabía nerviosa, intentando dar caza al dedo con que se planteaba si debía _(o la podía siquiera… ¿tenía derecho?)_ rozar aquella inocencia. No es como si llevara las manos impregnadas de una alquitranosa maldad que pudiera mancillar a la criatura pero sí notaba en las yemas de los dedos el punto gélido por donde había penetrado el frío de sus errores pasados, que aún pagaba con sacrificios y aliento. Ese frío había congelado la sangre en sus venas hasta el punto de que ni siquiera pulsaba con el ritmo de un propósito más que terminar con aquella misión.

Y aún así no podía dejar de preguntarse si habría perdido, después de tantos años, la mano con los niños. O si, a pesar de la falta de práctica, aquello sería como el ajedrez. Leyes elementales y universales firmemente arraigadas en su memoria y pugnando por reemerger.

Se contuvo. Al final no había demostrado ser buen padre, de hecho.

Retiró la mano, sin apartar los ojos del objeto de su atención, y se aferró a la barandilla.

La cuna había sido toscamente tallada y la madera raspaba al contacto, las pequeñas astillas hincándose en su palma. Pensaba que el habitáculo era ya demasiado pequeño para un niño de esa edad cuando una inspiración entrecortada le informó de que no estaba solo.

No se giró. Sólo podía ser una de dos personas, por lo que había conseguido averiguar. Y era consciente de que la reacción de una de ellas hubiera sido volarle directamente la tapa de los sesos. O quizás romperle los meniscos y luego rematarle con balas y pólvora.

Esperó a que anunciara su presencia, saboreando el excitante pero agrio preludio del reencuentro.

Aguardó lo justo para que recuperara la voz y la coherencia, y que la demanda de una explicación llenara el vacío entre ellos.

− ¿Ben?

El susurro fue apenas una exhalación de aliento. Un tanto por ciento de dióxido de carbono y el resto de incredulidad.

Se volvió tan lentamente como el autocontrol le permitió y allí estaba. A pocos metros. El sueño inalcanzable de cabello rubio, reflejando la claridad lechosa de la luna, como la pelusilla que cubría la cabecita de la pequeña que parloteaba junto a él en un idioma propio. La imagen descendida al plano de los mortales por lo revuelto de los mechones, alborotados entre las sábanas de otro hombre una vez más.

Había algunas líneas de más surcando como navíos perdidos el rostro, pero el espejo de mar en la mirada de Juliet Burke volvía a reflejar la luz que él había apagado de un soplido con la primera negación de proporcionarle un pasaje de regreso a casa.

Era evidente que la maternidad, la armonía femenina curvilínea y la estabilidad que la arropaba como una manta de seguridad, le habían hecho bien.

− Juliet. − dijo, sin aclararse la garganta, a modo de confirmación y usando el mismo tono cortés que la primera vez que estrechó su mano al desembarcar del submarino. Antes de enamorarse obsesivamente de aquella mujer que estaba condenada a odiarle. Sin embargo, la voz había perdido, sin siquiera pretenderlo, el desprecio que había puntuado las vocales en su último encuentro. − Pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma…

Extendió las manos a los lados del cuerpo y articuló los dedos. En parte para que asimilara que era corpóreo y no una alucinación o un terror nocturno. Y en parte para que comprobara que iba desarmado.

− Oh, Dios. − se llevó la mano pálida a los labios que habían adquirido aproximadamente el mismo color en cuestión de segundos, ahogando el sollozo quebrado. − Eres tú de verdad…

Automáticamente, los ojos azules saltaron a la cuna y el mate del acero en ellos se endureció. Como la mar embravecida de las tormentas homéricas.

− Apártate, Ben. No te dejaré ni un segundo más a solas o en las proximidades de…− calló, como si hubiera hablado de más.

Nombres. Oh, el misterioso poder que encierran los nombres…

− Todavía no me he convertido en el hombre del saco. Y sigo prefiriendo pollo al horno que niños pequeños en mi menú, Juliet. Sólo nos estábamos conociendo… − sonrió, pero estaba tan desacostumbrado al gesto de manera genuina, que sus labios se torcieron en una mueca indescriptible que asustó aún más a su interlocutora. Dio unos pasos hacia delante. − ¿Cuándo pensabas invitarme al bautizo? Desde luego sería un honor si pudiera ser el padrino de un niño tan bonito. Rubio como sus padres. La postal Hallmarks perfecta que enviar desde esta Isla, ¿eh?

Las facciones de Benjamín Linus se tornaron pétreas, a pesar del toque bromista que intentó dar a sus palabras.

- Es una niña. Mi niña, Ben. Y tiene ya un padrino que la cuida cuando nosotros no podemos, que daría su vida por ella− la creyó capaz de matarle en ese momento con sus propias manos si hubiera visto peligrar en lo más mínimo a la criatura. Ni siquiera respiró, por si el leve movimiento del pecho al tomar y soltar aire detonara los furiosos instintos maternales que afloraban por cada polo de su piel. Nunca le habría parecido más rabiosamente bella que en ese instante…

− Sin mí, sin los designios caprichosos de esta Isla tu hija no existiría y lo sabes muy bien. O no sería tu hija. Al menos no como la conoces. − guardó las apariencias en la compostura, pero la voz tembló como un violín desafinado en su garganta. − Y a todo esto… por si no te has fijado, la cuna es demasiado estrecha ya para ella. Pronto necesitará una cama propia… ¿Por qué no coger la de Alex?

Juliet tragó saliva.

− No era necesario. Podemos darle a Hope…

− Así que ése es su nombre. Era hora de que hicieras las presentaciones de rigor. Bonito. Un poco hippie. Pero mejor que Rain o Sand en este lugar…

Ignoró la apostilla.

− Podemos darle lo que necesita. No nos pareció adecuado coger…prestada la de Aaron. Y tu casa es terreno maldito por estas tierras, Ben.

_Ya lo era antes_, quiso escupir con veneno.

− No veo por qué. − se encogió de hombros. − Fue una decisión irracional por vuestra parte. Y poco práctico con una criatura entre manos. Especialmente si no se tiene maña con la carpintería o la marquetería. Sin contar con la buena lectura de Stephen King que te habrás perdido estos años…

Juliet sacudió la cabeza. Como si de repente se hubiera acordado de con quién hablaba y en qué circunstancias.

− ¿Para qué has vuelto? No. No. Déjame preguntarte de nuevo. ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? Desapareciste y… − se pasó la mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo aún más. − Te dimos por muerto. Aquella luz cegadora… creímos…

− Yo también creía que tu amor prefirió abandonarte en un helicóptero por acompañar a otra mujer.

− Te odio.

Le golpeó como una bofetada propinada desde los metros que les distanciaban.

− No puedo decir lo mismo, me temo. − de regreso a las incómodas pausas que tan bien producían en sus conversaciones. Por lo menos terreno familiar. Ella podía torear eso. − Pero vengo por…negocios. Y aunque no esperaba encontrarme con una sorpresa como ésta, tengo que preguntarlo. ¿Cómo? − su maravilla rivalizaba con la de ella al confirmar sus terroríficas sospechas al hacerse a solas y en secreto su primera ecografía, tras semanas de vómitos que habían achacado a la leche de coco y al poco arte de Sawyer para cogerlos maduros.

− No lo sé. Pasó… no fue previsto, pero tampoco pensamos en las repercusiones. Simplemente estábamos solos. A la miseria le gusta la compañía, ¿no? − parpadeó rápidamente, intentando disipar la humedad que se pegaba a sus pestañas. − Cuando lo descubrí…decidimos proseguir con el embarazo. No había nada que perder. Yo no tenía nada que perder, si jamás iba a salir de esta Isla. De todas maneras entrené a James para que supiera qué hacer, cómo intervenir, para salvar a nuestra hija en caso de que la cosa se pusiera fea en cualquier momento. Esta niña…significa el todo que una vez me quitaste. Es mi vida, Ben. Nuestra vida. Tendrás que pasar por encima de los cadáveres de los que quedaron atrás para llegar hasta ella. Hasta tu viejo amigo Richard ha descendido de sus alturas para darle su bendición…

Inspiró hondo y forzó una sonrisa. Postiza, vacua. Pespuntada de más melancolía que de desdén.

− Te felicito entonces por tu bien parada maternidad, Juliet. Me extraña que no decidieran ponerle Milagros directamente…

Un andar cauto y sigiloso, como de pantera, fue traicionado por el crujido de la madera suelta en el suelo.

− Buenas madrugadas, James. Pensé que nunca te dignarías a saludar a las visitas.

Ojos verdes, ariscos e inquebrantables, relampaguearon y se clavaron en él, al final del cañón de la escopeta marca Dharma. A Ben no se le escapó el movimiento sutil de cabeza con que indicaba a Juliet que cogiera a la niña y se alejara de allí por la puerta de atrás.

− ¿Protegiendo a la camada? Muy tierno. Reconozco que nunca te hubiera imaginado ejerciendo de patriarca y padre devoto, jugando a las casitas con una pequeña familia isleña. Haciendo las funciones como sustituto de Jack aunque los zapatos te estén grandes.

− No metas al Doc en esto. − amenazó. El dedo no vaciló al posarse en el gatillo. Ben rodó los ojos.

− No envidio por lo que estás pasando en estos momentos. Calculando por primera vez la escapatoria de alguien más importante para ti que tú mismo.

− ¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿A qué has vuelto? ¿No has hecho ya suficiente daño? − el gruñido sureño arrastró cada sílaba como la rueda de un engranaje.

Sawyer le encaró, avanzando hasta presionar el arma contra su pecho, a la altura del corazón. Ben siguió con los ojos el trayecto desde el latido hasta el rostro del hombre desesperado que tenía delante y sopesó los cambios que el tiempo, la soledad y las preocupaciones habían mellado en él. La misma barba que recordaba, de días, pero la melena había sido recortada con tijeras y cuidado. Probablemente por ella, ya que había sido su única afición conocida además de hornear galletas durante su tiempo en la Isla. De hecho, solía ofrecerse a ello entre los vecinos de su Utopia particular, con más o menos éxito en los resultados.

− No te llevarás ni a Juliet…

− Ni lo pretendo. Ahora tiene a alguien más importante que tú o que yo de quien ocuparse. Alguien que la necesita y que no puede depender de sí misma para sobrevivir.

_Porque ambos somos supervivientes._

Ben miró a la niña, que bostezaba en su limbo de dulce ignorancia y chupaba el pulgar, adormeciéndose a pesar del drama que se representaba a su alrededor.

− No te atreverás. ¡Como pongas un solo dedo encima de ella…!

− No he regresado para haceros daño a ninguno. − explotó por fin, con un grito tan desgarrado que dolió por dentro. − Y Juliet dejó clara su elección hace mucho tiempo. Incluso antes de conocerte. − requirió un esfuerzo colosal para no mirarla a los ojos y perder el norte. − Sólo estoy aquí para alertaros de que la historia volverá a repetirse. Widmore, el que contrató a los mercenarios que irrumpieron e intentaron tomar la Isla hace tres años, ha relocalizado la Isla.

− ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que relocalizar? ¿Pero no estábamos a salvo? − el recelo se enroscó en sus preguntas, testando, poniéndole a prueba. − ¿Cómo han podido tardar tanto tiempo en regresar aquí? Aquellos G-Joe eran unos bastardos neandertales pero sabían lo que se hacían. Dudo que se les olvidara apuntar las coordenadas antes de bajarse de su maldita fragata…

− La Isla se movió. − Sawyer y Juliet parpadearon sin creerlo o entenderlo, respectivamente, ambos enmudecidos por las implicaciones de lo que acababan de escuchar. − O más bien…YO la moví. Hace tres años la Isla se hallaba en algún lugar del Pacífico, entre Fidji y Hawai, prácticamente hermético a todos los sistemas de GPS disponibles. Su ubicación está protegida por el campo electromagnético que interfiere con todos los instrumentos de navegación conocidos, así que no pudieron registrar la posición. Cuando ocurrió el fenómeno de luz blanca que describís, esta Isla desapareció de aquel emplazamiento y pasó a otro nuevo, en medio del Océano Índico. − Juliet encajó la información frunciendo el ceño, reflexiva y repasando mentalmente lo locamente posible que parecía la teoría de la relatividad de Einstein, y Sawyer le escudriñaba aún con escepticismo. − Como suena, James. Índico. El Océano que bordea la India. En Asia. Esperaba que supieras orientarte en el mapa mental sin necesidad de brújula… − el hombre apretó la mandíbula y el cañón comenzó a grabar una marca sobre su piel a través del tejido de su camisa. Prosiguió con su exposición. − Y ahora tu hija, Juliet, los supervivientes del vuelo 815, los Nuestros y hasta el último gramo de arena de esta Isla está en peligro… Widmore ha pagado demasiado bien a un segundo equipo de búsqueda. No tardarán en llegar. Y esta vez no ha dado órdenes de llevar a nadie con vida ante él. − la sonrisa enmascaró el pecado oscuro de la vendetta cuyo resultado _(frenos que fallan, un coche se sale de la carretera, el seguro eléctrico de un coche que no cede, amantes de incógnito que nunca saldrían del vehículo) _alimentó la ira insaciable de un hombre poderoso hasta el borde de la locura.

− ¿Cómo sabemos que no mientes? Que esto no es otra de tus maquiavélicas estrategias para manipularnos y alcanzar tus intereses. Hay mucho en juego aquí, amigo − Sawyer escupió la palabra como si el mero concepto le repugnara.

− Ben. No es la primera vez que somos títeres en tu pequeña farsa… − presionó Juliet, llegando a posicionarse al otro lado de la cuna para recoger a su hija entre los brazos. Apenas a medio metro de los suyos.

Alzó el mentón para contestarle. A ella. Y toda su postura adquirió el ademán de arrogancia que tuvo en otro tiempo. Antes de ser un exiliado, Nadie en un mundo al que no pertenecía.

− Porque yo, igual que vosotros, no tengo nada que perder o ganar en esta partida, Juliet. Nada. Este era mi hogar, el único que he tenido nunca… he vuelto para luchar por ella, morir en ella, si fuera necesario. Aunque la tierra bajo mis pies finja no reconocerme y me repudie.

El resentimiento contra la selva, la arena y los cielos azules sin fin burbujeaba en la superficie de sus palabras, mas la pasión febril, el sentimiento desesperado de pertenencia a aquella parcela de tierra ubicua en el espacio era mayor. El combate le había devorado por dentro.

Espantada por el resultado, la mujer abrazó aún más fuerte a su hija contra el pecho, apretando los labios contra la cabecita tibia, mientras una garra invisible exprimía sus entrañas. Comenzaba a comprender a lo que se refería Ben y deseaba, por Dios,rezaba (ella, la científica, la escéptica y atea que sólo confiaba en el microscopio y el milagro de una vida que la había decepcionado demasiadas veces), porque el alma de su hija no hubiera sido reclamada del mismo modo que la de aquel hombre. Porque pudieran salir de la isla antes de que Hope creciera enraizándose en un oasis de perfección que la abandonaría más tarde en la vida. Porque Ben era prueba de que, si esto ocurría, el espíritu de su hija sería irrecuperable, estaría perdido …al ser talado brutalmente dejando atrás las raíces.

La sobrecogía la profunda lástima que le inspiró en ese momento la sombra derrotada y traicionada que quedaba de Benjamin Linus. Del hombre omnipotente que se había creído ungido por fuerzas sobrenaturales en aquella Isla maldita. Tuvo que cernirse el Apocalipsis sobre el Edén para que aquel apátrida pudiera regresar del exilio a contemplar, con resentimiento y anhelo, las ruinas y cenizas de lo que una vez poseyó.

− No soy el líder − una parodia hiriente y distorsionada de risa brotó de sus labios con la misma facilidad que antaño lo habrían hecho las mentiras. − John Locke heredó el báculo y hace semanas Jack y yo fuimos los únicos que le velamos en un ataúd de pino sin lacar. Fue enterrado en una tumba anónima de San Francisco. Jamás debió haber abandonado esta isla, pero lo hizo a sabiendas de que sacrificaría lo más valioso que le había regalado la Isla. Como yo. Y lo hizo para ponerse en contacto con nosotros y reclutar a los Seis de Oceanic. Están en camino y vosotros tenéis que estar preparados. Quizás tu hija tenga la oportunidad que yo no quise y luego no pude conceder a la mía.

_Quizás aún hay Esperanza. _

* * *

_declare this an emergency  
come on and spread a sense of urgency  
and pull us through  
and pull us through  
and this is the end  
this is the end of the world_

_it's time we saw a miracle  
come on it's time for something biblical  
to pull us through  
and pull us through  
and this is the end  
this is the end of the world_

**Apocalypse, Please ****– Muse**

_Blood runs through your veins, that's where our similarity ends  
Blood runs through your veins_

_If there's hope in your heart  
It would flow to every part  
If there's hope in your heart_

**Blood – Editors**

**Dedicatoria: **Como tenía spoilers de los guest-star del fic preferí ponerla al final xD Aprovecho para felicitar a Michael Emerson!! xD Por su segunda nominación a los Emmy y porque probablemente en septiembre tendrá una pareja de gemelitos en su vitrina de premios xD wiiii que este año no hay Terry O'Quinn que le haga dura competencia! Y por supuesto, también las gracias, a él, a Elizabeth Mitchell, a Josh Holloway y a todos el cast and crew + los desquiciados guionistas y productores que hacen posible el viaje alucinógeno que es Perdidos. Nuestra vida friki no sería la misma sin esta serie XDDD

Y ya en un terreno más emocional, personal y sentido (porque seamos serios. Ni que Matthew Fox fuera a leer eso de ahí arriba rolleye aunque bien pesado…OMG YOU'RE TOO SEXY AND CUTE –BOTH!- TO BE REAL XD) se lo dedico a toda mi flist, por los buenos ratos que me hacen parar, por el derroche de simpatía, el arte gráfico, las discusiones épicas o el ff de calita. Y en especial, a mi niña** Lau**, que me tendrá adoptada en unos días, que serán inolvidables para mí. Muchísimas gracias por apoyarme siempre y tanto, de tantas maneras, incluso cuando estoy de mala uva, decaída, agobiada o he perdido la fe en el talento que pueda tener. Por ser mi mejor amiga y mi beta, mi hermana no-de-sangre jajaja Por supuestísimo, tmb un cachito más bien grande de la inspiración de esta historia se las debo a mis fellow Sawyer-lovers: **Sara **y **Lore**. La una porque me cautiva sobremanera con cada nuevo relato que le dedica, superándose cada vez más en originalidad y awesomeness, y a la segunda, porque con su crítica ácida hace de LJ (o cualquier foro de comunicación en general) un lugar más real en el que "vivir". Menos bees and roses y más honestidad. Porque todos sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar y pulir un poquito más cuando escribo, a pensarme tres y cuatro veces (cuando antes sólo lo hacía dos) la palabra que escojo o el tono que doy a un fic, un pairing o un diálogo. Gracias a las tres, que son mi referente a la hora de dar caña a ideas como la de este fic. Espero que no las decepcione. Mucho.


End file.
